Die Jägerin
Anna, genannt "Die Jägerin" ist eine der fünfzehn Killer in Dead by Daylight. Sie wurde am 27. Juli 2017 durch das "A Lullaby for the Dark" DLC hinzugefügt. Biografie „Sobald Anna gehen gelernt hatte, unterrichtete ihre Mutter sie darin, ein hartes, einsames Leben in den Wäldern des Nordens zu führen. In einer solch abgelegenen und gefährlichen Gegend zu leben erforderte Talent und Widerstandsfähigkeit. Wenn das Tageslicht zu schwach wurde, um produktive Arbeiten auszuführen, suchten sie Zuflucht in ihrem Haus, einer robusten, alten Hütte, die darauf ausgelegt war, den härtesten Wintern standzuhalten. Am Herdfeuer ruhte Anna sich in den Armen ihrer Mutter aus. Sie besaß lediglich einige hölzerne Spielzeuge und Masken, die ihre Mutter für sie hergestellt hatte. Während sie Geschichten und Wiegenliedern lauschte, sank sie in einen Schlummer voller glücklicher Träume, nicht ahnend, dass bestimmte Ereignisse schon bald alles ändern würden. Anna und ihre Mutter pirschten sich an einen großen Elch im Wald heran. Sie wussten, dass es sich um eine gefährliche Jagdbeute handelte, doch der Winter war außergewöhnlich hart gewesen und ihre Nahrungsvorräte waren beinahe aufgebraucht. Die Furcht, zu verhungern, ängstigte sie mehr als alle Kreaturen des Waldes. Ohne Vorwarnung bäumte sich der Elch auf, röhrte und galoppierte wild auf Anna zu. Die ganze Welt schien unter den trampelnden Hufen des riesigen Geschöpfs zu erbeben, und vor Angst war sie wie gelähmt. Der Elch kam ihr so nahe, dass sie den mordlustigen Zorn in seinen Augen sehen konnte. Da sprang ihre Mutter mit erhobener Axt zwischen sie. Sie stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, als der Elch sie mit seinem Geweih aufspießte und in die Luft hob. Wieder und wieder ließ sie die Axt mit all ihrer Kraft auf den Schädel des Elchs niedersausen, während dieser versuchte, sie abzuschütteln. Mit einem widerlichen Krachen zersplitterte das Geweih und Annas Mutter war frei. Das Tier brach zusammen. Anna war zu klein, um den malträtierten Körper ihrer Mutter zu bewegen, und so setze sie sich auf der Lichtung neben sie. Um sie von den Schmerzenslauten des sterbenden Elchs abzulenken, hielt Annas Mutter sie fest in den Arm und summte ihr Lieblingswiegenlied. So saßen sie, während die Jägerin und der Elch langsam ruhiger und kälter wurden, bis Anna im stillen Wald ganz alleine war. Irgendwann raffte sie sich auf und begab sich auf den langen Heimweg. Sie war zwar immer noch ein Kind, wusste jedoch inzwischen genug über das Leben im frostigen Wald, um zu überleben. Sie folgte ihren Instinkten und wurde eins mit der Wildnis. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde sie stärker und perfektionierte ihre Jagdkünste. Je mehr sie zu einem gefährlichen Raubtier wurde, desto mehr versank ihre Menschlichkeit in vagen Träumen. Sie weitete ihr Jagdgebiet aus und lebte von dem, was sie erlegte. Sie arbeitet sich von Eichhörnchen über Hasen, Nerze bis zu Füchsen hoch. Irgendwann wurde sie dieser Kreaturen überdrüssig und machte stattdessen Jagd auf gefährlichere Tiere wie Wölfe und Bären. Als eines Tages ahnungslose Reisende durch ihren Wald wanderten, entdeckte sie ihre neue Lieblingsbeute: Menschen. Unglückliche Seelen, die in ihrem Jagdgebiet unterwegs waren, wurden genauso geschlachtet wie alle anderen Tiere. Sie sammelte gerne ihre Werkzeuge und farbenprächtige Kleidungsstücke, und vor allem das Spielzeug von Kindern. Doch sie brachte es nie übers Herz, die kleinen Mädchen zu töten. Diese brachte sie stattdessen zu ihrem Haus tief im Wald. Sie waren lieblich, und wenn sie die Mädchen ansah, erwachte etwas tief in ihrem Herzen. Sie sehnte sich nach der Nähe einer geliebten Person, einem eigenen Kind. Zwischen den geplünderten Holzspielzeugen, Puppen und Märchenbüchern, die sie nicht lesen konnte, legte sie den Mädchen grobe, scheuernde Stricke um den Hals und knotete diese an der Wand fest. Sie konnte sie nicht herumwandern lassen, da sie sonst mit Sicherheit den Tod in der Wildnis finden würden. Doch jedes der Mädchen verkümmerte im Lauf der Zeit und starb an Kälte, Hunger oder einer Krankheit. Und jedes Mal stürzte dies Anna tiefer in Schmerzen, Sorgen und Wahnsinn. Sie war davon besessen, es immer wieder zu versuchen und begann damit, die Dörfer in der Nähe zu überfallen, um dort Familien abzuschlachten und deren Töchter zu entführen. Dabei trug sie eine der Tiermasken, die ihre Mutter vor so langer Zeit für sie gefertigt hatte, um die angsterfüllten Kinder zu besänftigen. Unter den Dorfbewohnern wurde bald eine Legende über die Bestienfrau, die im roten Wald ihr Unwesen trieb, erzählt: Die Jägerin, die Menschen tötete und kleine Mädchen fraß. Irgendwann erreichte der Krieg auch den Wald. Deutsche Soldaten marschierten hindurch, um das zusammenbrechende russische Kaiserreich anzugreifen. Während dieser düsteren Zeit gab es keine Reisenden mehr. Die Dorfbewohner hatten ihre Häuser aufgegeben und es gab keine Kinder mehr, nur noch Soldaten. Viele davon wurden mit grauenhaften Axtwunden aufgefunden. Ganze Trupps verschwanden unter unerklärlichen Umständen. Nach Kriegsende verloren sich auch die Gerüchte über die Jägerin im wuchernden roten Wald.“ Fähigkeiten Die Jägerin benutzt als Waffe Beile, die sie auch werfen kann. Somit ist sie der erste und bislang einzige Killer mit einem Distanzangriff. Perks Folgende Perks können nur im Blutnetz der Jägerin gefunden werden: Kategorie:Killer Kategorie:Weiblich